The present invention is directed to an educational tool for creating printed images on paper or another similar medium by transferring the image of a pre-selected object or objects onto the paper using a rubbing process. The educational tool is a kit for making prints of selected images and includes a rubbing board, markers and rubbing objects. To transfer an image using the kit of the present invention, a selected rubbing object is arranged on the rubbing board and a sheet of paper is positioned over the rubbing object. A marker, pressed onto the paper, is moved back and forth across the rubbing object and the image is rubbed onto the paper.
As children grow up, it is desirable to engage them in activities which develop their basic motor skills. When such development can be done as a game for fun, teaching and learning becomes an easier task for both teacher and student. Adults with handicaps or limited physical abilities can also benefit from activities or exercises which can develop their motor skills. While such exercises exist, they may not be engaging or entertaining enough to assure that the activity is enthusiastically received and performed.
In addition to developing motor skills, it is essential to encourage and nurture creativity in both children and adults. Creative activities can enhance self esteem and foster cognitive abilities in individuals.
Another aspect of childhood education includes teaching form recognition. Generally, teaching form recognition is dull and repetitive, thereby creating an uninspired learning environment for a child. Such educational techniques can discourage the student who might otherwise be eager to participate in the learning process. Conversely, the student who is inspired to learn can be highly motivated to seek educational opportunities on their own.
The kit of the present invention provides means for developing motor skills which is entertaining and engaging for the user. Through repeated use of selectively shaped objects when making rubbings, the student's form recognition abilities can be improved. By allowing the user to create different rubbed images using different objects, arrangements and colors, his or her creativity can be greatly enhanced.
All of the elements necessary to do a rubbing are contained within the kit and can be readily accessed during use. The kit is portable and can be easily transported, set up and used almost anywhere.